


Valentine's Day

by whamiltrash



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Ageplay, Daddy Kink, Feminization, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Whamilton - Freeform, ddlb, littlespace, valentines day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 02:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11244453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whamiltrash/pseuds/whamiltrash
Summary: George and Alex had been together for the past three years, and every year Valentine's Day came as an eager surprise to the couple. George had always spoilt Alex rotten, but this year Alex was making sure that George was the one that was being spoilt.





	Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> thank you all so much for the kudos & hits i got on my last fic so quickly !   
> please give me your feedback !!

It was Valentine's Day, and Alex wanted show George just how much he loved him. First thing on their schedule: Breakfast.

Alex had set a mental reminder to wake up earlier than George that day. He snuck out of bed at around 7:00am, taking a second to admire George sleeping with a soft smile on his face in the warmth of their bed. Alex threw on George's discarded shirt from the night before and sighed contently as his feet hit the cold wood of the floorboards. He padded through the house as quietly as he could – he always forgot about that one creaky floorboard on the stairs – and got to the kitchen. He pulled out what he would need to make pancakes and got to work, using George's shirt as his apron.

Everything was going swimmingly, until Alexander realised that he put too much salt into the mix (he was distracted by a Twitter feud with Jefferson) and completely forgot about the milk he had to put in. However, he didn't realise this until the kitchen was filled with smoke, the smoke alarm screaming at him that he's seriously fucked up, and him desperately scraping the charred pancake batter off of the pan. Flour soon coated every surface after Alex scrambled on top of the counter, tea towel in hand, to beat the smoke alarm frantically in a desperate attempt to not wake George up.

* * *

George was sleeping soundly, soft snores coming from him every now and again. Well, he was sleeping soundly until he heard the sound of the smoke alarm blaring from downstairs.

George shot out of bed as quick as lightning, barely acknowledging the fact that Alex wasn't in bed, and ran downstairs. He followed the sound of the alarm to the kitchen to be met by a wonderful sight that made him grin.

His boy, stood in the middle of the chaos, hitting the alarm with a tea-towel frantically with a look of worry on his face. George noted that he was in one of his own shirts, which made his smile even bigger. Once the alarm had shut up, Alexander turned around to face George with a sheepish grin on his face and of what seemed to be syrup on his cheek.

“Happy Valentine's Day?” Alex said.  
“Sweetheart, what the hell did you manage to do?” George said with a chuckle as he walked over to Alex and wiped away the syrup with the pad of his thumb.  
“I just wanted to make you breakfast for a change,” Alex pouted.  
And with that said, George pulled Alex into a hug and kissed the top of his head gently. His chest rumbled with a laugh. His boy had gone to all of that trouble, just to try and please him. He truly didn't deserve Alex.

“I appreciate the gesture, little one. I love you.“  
“I love you too, daddy. I'm sorry for ruining it,” Alex replied.  
“None of that talk, Alexander. I think this is a perfect opportunity.”  
“Opportunity for what?” Alex asked quizzically.  
“Making breakfast together, of course.”

Then Alex burst into the biggest grin ever and burrowed his face into George's bare chest. The boy had flour in his hair and on his 'apron', and he couldn't help but adore the sight. George went and grabbed actual aprons, not bothering to actually get them both properly dressed. He set his boy on the counter and grabbed the needed ingredients as Alex swung his legs happily.

The two spent the morning making pancakes and decorating them with minor problems except from the massive food fight that broke out between them. By the end of it, Alex's hair was practically white and George had sticky sugar coating his hands.

They ate once breakfast was ready. George had blueberries and sugar on his pancakes while Alex had banana and syrup on his pancakes. The two talked – well, Alexander talked and George listened. George loved listening Alex talk even if he was in littlespace or not. He loved that he could talk about anything, anywhere. He just really loved his boy.

After breakfast, they both got changed and George picked Alex's outfit for him. George settled with just a tank top and grey sweatpants (much to Alex's enjoyment) while Alex wore a pair of beige shorts and an oversized panda hoodie that George bought him for his birthday.

The two retired to their living room and George watched the news while Alex coloured on the floor in his new Disney colouring book. He occasionally stopped to show George what he was colouring and was beaming when George said he would put it on the fridge – which George found adorable.

They stayed like that for a while, until Alex got bored and curled up next to George after clearing up his pens. George's hand wove its way into Alex's hair and scratched his scalp, enjoying the sound of Alex mewling from the attention.

When it was around 11:00am, George suggested that they would go out for dinner later on, resulting in Alex squirming excitedly next to him. The boy was already planning everything in his head – he couldn't wait!

This was going to be the best Valentine's Day ever.


End file.
